


Always Be Your Baby

by vindicatedtruth (orphan_account)



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/vindicatedtruth
Summary: Cook is being restless before his show in Sandy.  Archie knows exactly how to calm his nerves.





	

_Well,_ Archie thinks breathlessly, _this is new._

He looks at Cook in wonder as he chats animatedly with his band as if everything’s _normal_.  They’re hanging out backstage with the guys before their show here in Sandy starts in about an hour, and Archie finds himself just a little bit ridiculously smitten at the way Cook is laughing boisterously as their friends crack the weirdest (and the most, um, _inappropriate_ ) jokes.  Archie finds himself chuckling more at _them_ , than at the jokes themselves, half of which… he really doesn’t get what’s funny?

The guys are always fun to be around though, and Archie finds himself growing fond of them as much as Cook is.  They’ve always been so welcoming of him too, and so _caring_ , always conscious of putting him at ease even when Archie had initially felt so _shy_ around them.  Archie is now beginning to think of them as his musical family too, as much as he does his own band.

So all in all, nothing’s really out of the ordinary… except for the way Cook’s hand is clasped tightly around his.

Archie finds his flush deepening.  It’s not as if the band doesn’t know—Cook trusts them with his _life_ , and that’s why they’re part of the handful of people that both he and Cook also trust with, well, _this_ —but even as Cook has always been an affectionate, tactile person with people _in general_ , he’s never been this… well… _clingy_ , before.

Archie bites his lip as he internally winces.  It probably didn’t help that from the moment he walked into the Amphitheater and some of the more, uh, enthusiastic fans had spotted him, they had immediately latched onto him and eagerly asked for pictures with him.  It’s not that he isn’t happy or grateful to know that his fans are still loyal to him despite his two year absence.  It’s just that Archie is partly amused and partly just the slightest bit terrified that some things really don’t change—including the way some of his fans tend to get… _handsy,_ with him.

Still, he felt a flash of guilt as his fans told him how much they had missed him, so even when he felt himself being, um, _grabbed_ , from one direction to the other by multiple fans who were posing with him for their cameras, he kept his smile pasted on his face, knowing that he at least owed this much to them.

He’s never really been that comfortable in front of so many cameras though, and just as he was starting to feel those initial shades of anxiety creeping at the edges of his consciousness, he felt a broad hand pressing against the small of his back and a welcome warmth by his side as he was pulled close.

“May I borrow Mr. David Archuleta here, for a moment?” Cook had brightly said, and Archie had looked up at him in both gratitude and surprise with the way Cook had abruptly inserted himself by Archie’s side amidst all the people crowding around him.  Cook must’ve noticed the way the people were then looking at him in awe, mixed with a little trepidation, and Cook had immediately turned on his charm to dissipate the tension.  

“We need to practice for our duet later, you see,” he said with a wink.

Archie’s eyebrows rose in confusion, the question already on the tip of his tongue— _We have a duet?—_ but he felt Cook gently but firmly steering him away from the suddenly doubly excited crowd and allowed himself to be led backstage.

“Now I _really_ have to think of an impromptu duet now,” Cook had chuckled as soon as they were out of earshot.  He glanced at Archie then, his expression softening.  “Come hang out with us in the dressing room, you heartthrob, you’ll be safe from your legions of fangirls and fanboys there.”

Cook’s hand had slipped down his arm then, and threaded his fingers through Archie’s tightly.  Archie’s eyebrows had furrowed at the way Cook’s smile looked just a little too tight at that statement, but before he could say anything, Cook had already opened the door to where the rest of the band had warmly greeted them both, and Archie’s smile at seeing them finally became relaxed and genuine.

Cook hasn’t let go of his hand since.

Now, Cook’s thumb has been idly stroking Archie’s pulse, over and over, and Archie isn’t sure if Cook’s consciously _aware_ of what he’s doing—and of the, um, _effect_ it’s been having on Archie—but Archie has had to clamp his thighs shut with how that small action has been spreading heat across his belly and flaring down to his groin, and oh _gosh_ , he can’t let the other guys _notice._

It doesn’t help that the action reminds him of how Cook had wrapped himself around Archie from behind while he was playing the piano once, took Archie’s hand, lifted it to his mouth, and proceeded to make love to his fingers in such a thorough manner that Archie finally pushed Cook against the piano keys and created a different kind of music as he took him apart right there—

… Archie stills.

_Oh_ , he thinks at the sudden epiphany.  _… Oh, I see._

His thoughts are disrupted when Monty suddenly stands up and stretches.  “I think we have to go now guys, it’s about time for our soundcheck.  Dave, you coming?”

Cook glances at Archie then, and Archie blushes further as Cook doesn’t even bother hiding the heated affection in that gaze, making Nick snicker and Arms roll his eyes.  “Let’s go?” Cook murmurs, digging his nail against Archie’s pulse—and oh, Archie _shivers_.

Cook tugs at his hand as they all stand and begin heading out the door, but Archie tightens his grip on Cook’s fingers and pulls him gently back.

“Actually guys, if you don’t mind…” Archie says slowly, making them all pause and look back at him curiously.  “May I borrow Cook here, for a bit?”

Cook arches an eyebrow at him while Nick smirks.  “Don’t keep him too long now,” he teases.

“I won’t,” Archie says lowly with a small smile, his gaze trained deeply on Cook.  “I promise.”

As soon as the door closes, Cook’s other hand moves to the small of his back to pull him close.  Archie willingly follows, bringing his arms up to wrap them around Cook’s neck.  Cook presses his forehead against Archie’s as he softly asks, a little worriedly: “Something the matter, baby?” 

Archie stares into Cook’s eyes for a long moment, wondering if he’s reading the tension of his body language right.  In lieu of a verbal answer, he pushes Cook against the door instead, reaching out with one hand to lock it behind Cook.

Cook gapes at him when Archie suddenly drops down to his knees.  “… Arch?”

“Shhh,” Archie murmurs as he begins skilfully unbuckling Cook’s belt.  He looks up at Cook from beneath half-closed lids and smirks at the way Cook’s eyes suddenly widen, his mouth dropping open in surprise—and _arousal._   “Cooperate, will you?”

“Wait— _here_?” Cook’s voice comes out unnaturally high as Archie succeeds in removing his belt, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans in record time.  “ _Now_?”

Archie hooks his fingers through the waistband of Cook’s jeans and boxers and tugs them down together, letting them pool by Cook’s feet with a noisy jangle.  He hears Cook make a strangled noise above him as he takes hold of his cock, reverently cradling it in both hands.

“You do realise,” he murmurs as he leans forward, breathing hotly against the tip, “that no matter how many legions of fangirls and fanboys I have…”

He presses his lips against the head as he feels Cook _shudder_ beneath his hands when he speaks: “ _I’m_ still _your_ number one fan.”

He emphasises the mutual possession in that declaration as, without preamble, he sinks his entire mouth down Cook’s length, and when Cook quickly stuffs his fist against his mouth to keep himself from moaning out loud, Archie inwardly smirks as he confirms to himself that he read Cook _right_.

He begins deeply suckling him, feeling Cook’s cock hit the back of his throat as he swirls his tongue around it, paying special attention to the head as he hollows his cheeks and sucks.  He feels Cook buckling, and his hands quickly move to steady Cook’s trembling thighs against the door as Cook falls forward to grip Archie’s shoulders, breathing heavily as Archie begins bobbing his head, milking Cook’s cock eagerly.

“Fuck, Arch—” Cook gasps as he tries to control the sounds being wrenched out of his throat; they can _both_ hear the telltale sound of the crew’s footsteps rushing outside the hallway.  “ _Baby—_ ”

Archie pulls back with a slick pop, loud in the heated silence of the dressing room, and looks up at Cook as he closes his lips around the head and begins sucking on it shallowly like a lollipop, delighting in the sharp taste swirling in his tongue as Cook begins leaking in his mouth.  He hums in satisfaction as he laps it all in, determined to have his fill after being deprived of this addicting taste for _years_.

“That’s right,” Archie murmurs as he licks a long, slow stripe from the tip down to the very base, feeling the thick vein throbbing against his tongue.  “I will always be _your_ baby.”

Cook bites back a curse as he throws his head back against the door when Archie’s mouth latches onto his balls and begins sucking on them too, like a piece of ripe fruit, one after the other.  His hands move to Cook’s buttocks, and Cook can’t help the groan that escapes him when Archie unceremoniously parts his cheeks.  He unerringly finds Cook’s hole and begins firmly rubbing the pads of his fingers against it, and while he doesn’t push in because he didn’t have time to slick his fingers up with lube, he knows that the sensation is enough to remind Cook of _how_ he was taken just last night—and, Archie thinks with a smirk, by _whom._

He hears Cook’s choked-back cries as he moves to position his mouth over the tip of Cook’s cock once again.  He takes one of Cook’s hands and guides it to his hair, steadily holding Cook’s wide-eyed gaze and seeing the way realisation is dawning in those hazel eyes blown wide with lust.  

“Come on, love,” he murmurs as he closes his eyes and opens his mouth against the head of Cook’s cock.  _“Fuck me.”_

A breathless beat passes before he feels the abrupt stinging of his scalp as Cook suddenly fists his hair.  He barely has time to inhale a shocked gasp as Cook holds his hair tight to keep his head still—and begins roughly fucking his mouth.

Archie whimpers as he leans back, holding on to Cook’s thighs for leverage as he lets Cook ride his pleasure, hips snapping forward erratically as his cock hits the back of Archie’s throat with each slick, mindless thrust.  Archie lets his mouth go slack, wanting to _cry_ with how good it feels, feeling his entire body thrum with immense, overwhelming satisfaction because he _missed_ this; he missed being so thoroughly, willingly _used_ like this as an instrument for Cook’s pleasure, and his _alone_ , and he moans around Cook’s cock at the gratification that he’s still the _only_ one who can bring Cook to the peak like _this._

_“Archie,_ ” Cook groans as Archie feels him shaking beneath his hands, “ _baby_ , I’m— _fuck_ , I’m gonna—!”

And Archie wants to _sob_ at that, because he _wants_ that so much; he reaches out to squeeze Cook’s balls at the same time he engulfs his entire cock in his mouth and sucks _hard,_ and that’s what finally pushes Cook over the edge as he comes spurting down Archie’s throat—and Archie swallows it all down, because this, _this_ is his favourite treat, and he has to have it _all._

He rubs his palms soothingly up and down Cook’s trembling thighs as he milks every last drop, feeling the way Cook finally softens inside his mouth as his fingers stroke through Archie’s hair contritely.  Feeling almost sad at how it’s over too soon, because he selfishly wants _more_ of his lover’s taste, Archie finally releases Cook from his lips with a soft, slick pop, and smiles up at him serenely.  Closing his eyes, he rubs his cheek against Cook’s thigh affectionately before he takes out his handkerchief from the pocket of his shorts to wipe Cook clean.

After he’s done, he pockets the handkerchief once more and lifts Cook’s boxers and jeans as he stands, chuckling at the way Cook can only dazedly watch him as Archie deftly zips, buttons, and buckles Cook back up.

He gazes fondly at the blissed-out expression on Cook’s face for several heartbeats as he brushes the hair out of those beautiful hazel eyes, and feeling his chest swell with unchecked emotion, Archie leans up to kiss him—

—before a loud, rapping sound against the door makes them both jump apart.

“Dave!” Arms is yelling from outside the door.  “Are you still in there?  The show’s about to start!”

Archie’s shoulders shake in silent laughter at the stricken look on Cook’s face.  He takes several steps backward as Cook quickly turns around and fumbles with the door handle.

“You’re still _here_?” Arms throws his hands up in frustration as soon as Cook manages to wrench the door open.  “What have you been—”

Arms abruptly stops when he catches Archie wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.  Archie blinks, and opens his mouth to speak.

Arms holds up a finger.  “I don’t want to know.”

Cook opens _his_ mouth.

“I _really_ don’t want to know,” Arms declares, glaring at Cook when the other man only grins innocently at him.  “ _You_ ,” he points a finger at Cook vehemently, “should stop corrupting Archie like this.”

Archie can’t help it—he laughs out loud when Cook splutters in indignation.  “Hey now, _I’m_ not the one who—”

Arms immediately places his hands over his ears.  “ _I said I don’t want to know_!” he yells before he stalks away with a huff, seemingly intent to get as far away from them as possible.

Archie fights to keep his giggles under control as Cook shakes his head at Arms’ antics.  “I guess that’s my cue to go, babe,” Cook sighs as he glances over his shoulder at Archie.

He smiles warmly back at Cook.  “Knock it out of the park, rock star,” he says softly.

The humour fades from his eyes as something suddenly sizzles within Cook’s intent gaze.

“You do know,” Cook says quietly, “that I’m your number one fan too?”

Archie swallows, feeling his heart begin to hammer against his ribs.  “… Yes.  I do.”

“No,” Cook says slowly as he turns around to face Archie fully now, and _oh_ , Archie feels his knees go _weak_ at the look in Cook’s eyes, dark and full of _promise._   “I don’t think you do.”

Archie’s breath catches.  “What… do you mean?”

Cook’s gaze turns liquid as a slow, salacious smile spreads across his mouth.  “Don’t worry,” he murmurs under his breath.  “I’ll show you. _Later_.”

He holds Archie’s gaze for several heartbeats more before he abruptly walks out to follow Arms.  In the distance, Archie hears the deafening cheers of the audience as they loudly chant his and Cook’s shared name.

Archie collapses onto the nearest chair, his breath knocked out of him like a punch to the gut, the nerves beneath his skin afire with sudden _anticipation._

… Later can’t come too soon.


End file.
